Family Ties: A Nest of Sparrows
by BlueRainDevi
Summary: So I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet. I do have a general idea, but I couldn't wait to post the first chapter! Title explains much, really. Not a Sparrabeth at all, btw.


**Disclaimer. Disney don't sue. I do not own these characters, though Juliana is of my own making.**

_AN: Chapter may need some editing later on. I have a general story plan, but I wanted to get some feedback right away, Instant Gratification Addict and all. Will be romance. But between whom? OoOoh... (cut it out, you're not that cryptic).  
Also, I know I need to work on Jack's dialogue some. But he totally seems like the type to up the grammar skills when bossing around his little sister_.

Elizabeth Swann, no, Turner, walked into the Vulgar Monkey Inn with Captains Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa. They had docked in Tortuga that day and most of the crew were in the mind for….refreshments.

What Elizabeth really wanted was a bath and some clean clothes. Sand does that to a person.

Also, she was in the market for a ship, as it were. And what better place to look for a pirate ship than Tortuga?

* * *

Following her bath, Elizabeth headed downstairs, thankfully, in clean clothes. She had just reached the bar, finding Jack in the middle of a throng of beautiful-through-highly-unnatural-means women, no doubt regaling them with stories of the ultimate pirate battle. Or claiming to know the captain of the Flying Dutchman personally, which actually wasn't a lie. Or stretching the truth even.

"Jack!"

A young woman launched herself at Jack, hitting him squarely in the chest with what seemed like a ribs-crushing bear hug. He appeared pleased with himself, then glanced down at what Elizabeth assumed was an earlier conquest. Jack's face turned from smug to comically stunned and perplexed as he said,

"Juliana? What t'blazes are you doin here?"

"I heard you was in town! Can't spect me to not wanna see you?"

Jack waved the crowd of adoring women away as Juliana continued.

"How's Dad?"

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the corner of her room, where Jack had taken his sister after their meeting downstairs, brushing her hair with a slight smile on her face. Apparently Jack's height was more of a family thing, as Juliana had to tilt her head to look at Elizabeth, who was glad she wasn't an old lover, because really, the woman still looked like a girl. She had long hair the black color of Jacks, though hidden under a grey bandanna and brown eyes dark like the coffee Elizabeth used to drink in the mornings.

She leaned with her arms crossed, patiently listening to her brother's lecture.

"Julie! I left you with the Governor's family on Blood Island- How did you end up here? And what are you wearing?"

Juliana pointed to Elizabeth, who had found some soft black breeches and a loose white shirt. "Just about the same thing she is."

"That's besides the point! You were raised to be a lady, or at least to pretend to be one, and I don't need my little sister running around Tortuga Bay, drinkin and whor-"

Juliana stabbed a finger into his chest. "Whoring? Just what do you think I am, Jack? You?"

As Jack growled in frustration, Elizabeth took the time to find more similarities between the two, but other than stature, skin tone, and maybe their lifestyles, Elizabeth couldn't seem to find many. As Juliana waved her hands dramatically, Elizabeth noticed the collection of freckles on her tanned forearm that appeared to continue through her collarbone and across her face. It was like someone had grabbed little sea pebbles and thrown a handful across her. Jack's skin was tanned, but definitely not prone to freckling.

"Do you even have any dresses?"

"You try wearing a corset!"

Elizabeth interjected with, "I like her."

Juliana looked at Elizabeth, and then asked Jack, "So, who is she? Girl of the month?"

"Actually, no. This is Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King."

Instead of widening her eyes as expected, Juliana just threw her hands up. "See?"

And they were bickering again. Finally, Elizabeth decided that she wanted to go to bed, and would they please leave their room to continue their argument.

"Where are you staying?" she asked Juliana, not sure if the Sparrows had a house in Tortuga.

"At Georgie's."

"Absolutely not! That place is just a-"

Elizabeth stopped him as Juliana's face turned red in anger. "Why doesn't she just stay here, with me, for tonight?"

Juliana looked ready to disagree, then thought about it and conceded. Elizabeth then excused herself and Jack for a moment, presumably to order a sleeping cot.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said, eyes dancing, "You never told me you had a sister! How old is she?"

"Nineteen. And its not something one brags about, love."

"Though I am surprised. What is this business about being a 'proper young woman' that you were going on about? Really, Jack."

"Mum made me promise that Julie grew up right. It was her dream to see her be a young lady of fashion."

"But haven't you considered what Juliana wants?"

"Of course! But you were there. You saw the battles, the Brethren, the Dutchman. Why would any man wish that for his sister?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, considering, before quietly saying, "Sometimes idleness in the hands of society is the most dangerous thing of all." Then she knocked once and entered her room.

Jack stood looking at the door for a moment.

"What? You can't say somethin' like that an' just walk away an' not explain anythin'!"


End file.
